Winchesters Don't Sparkle
by starwarsjedi12
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in Forks, Washington, unsure of why. Basically what would happen if Sam and Dean were thrown into the first Twilight book for an episode. No romance. Not exactly a bloodbath, but things don't turn out well for the vampire couple.
1. Chapter 1

******Author's Note******

This reads basically like an episode of Supernatural where the characters wind up in the Twilight universe. I am a Supernatural fan, and definitely not a fan of Twilight, so Twilight fans will most likely not enjoy this story. That said, it's not exactly bashing on the entire Twilight-verse, because for one thing, I didn't really despise most of the characters in that story except for Edward and Bella, and for another, I can't stand even Twilight characters acting out of character.

Also I realized after I started that setting a story in a world that I barely remember from that one time I saw the movie was maybe not the best decision. So I did look some stuff up but don't kill me if my Twilight knowledge is completely wrong. I didn't want to go watch the movie all over again.

All characters and such belong to Meyer and whoever owns Supernatural.

 ******Chapter One******

"So what are we doing here, Sammy?"

"I…"

Dean looked over at Sam, who was rubbing his temples with a look of confusion. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah no, I'm fine, I just—I don't remember…" Sam trailed off.

Dean waited a beat but Sam didn't elaborate, so he looked around the misty gray town. A few small shops stood on the street, and the deep green of a forest loomed over it all. His eyes fell upon a nearby building. "Look, Carver Café. Sounds good. If you're not going to explain what you meant, I want some food."

They entered the small diner sat down at a table near a window. Picking up his menu, Dean asked, "You want a burger, some fries?"

Sam shook his head. "Not hungry."

"Not hungry?" Dean repeated. "What's the matter? You got a headache or something?"

"No, not exactly," said Sam slowly. "It's just… Do you remember how we got here?"

"Course I do," said Dean. "We drove."

"Uh huh. And where exactly are we?"

"We're in, uh…" Dean looked out the window at the dreary street. "Okay, so I don't remember the name right now."

"Can I help you two?"

Dean looked over to see a curly-haired waitress standing at their table. "Oh yeah, let's see," he said, glancing at his menu. "I'll have the steak burger and some fries. Same for my brother. And do you have any pie here?"

"We don't, I'm sorry," answered the woman. "But we have cobbler. It's close enough, right?"

Sam snorted.

"I, uh, no thanks," Dean said with a forced smile. "Oh, and I'm sorry, but we missed the name of this town when we drove in. Where exactly are we?"

"You're in Forks. Forks, Washington." The waitress walked away.

"Well, there you go Sam. We're in Forks, Washington."

"And why exactly have we come to Forks, Washington, Dean? Are we working a case here? Are we meeting up with someone? Why don't I remember?" Sam said, brow furrowed.

Dean leaned back in his chair and thought. "Huh. Think we were drunk?"

"Do you have a hangover?"

"So what, you think someone wants us here?"

"I don't know," Sam said, a worried look on his face. "I'm just saying, we should be careful."

Dean looked at Sam for a moment. Then he said bracingly, "Well, who knows. Maybe there is a case here. We can try to figure out what made us lose our memory."

"Yeah, we should ask around," Sam said.

They ate and paid for their lunch, then left the diner and got in the Impala. It was lightly raining.

"Where should we go, d'you think?" Dean asked as he started the car.

"I don't know," Sam replied honestly. "We don't exactly have any leads. The grocery store? The police station?"

"Well, let's swing by the gas station first," Dean said. "You can grab us some food and talk to the store clerk."

When Dean had filled up the car and Sam returned with no news from the cashier, they headed for the police station. As they came upon a high school, Sam called out, "Wait!"

Dean braked. "What is it?"

"Did you see that?" Sam said excitedly. "That kid just stopped an out-of-control car with his hand, and I swear he was across the parking lot a second earlier! That's gotta be our case."

Dean pulled into the high school parking lot and the two stepped out of the car. A small crowd was gathered next to the nearly-crashed car. As Sam and Dean approached, they saw that everyone was crowded around a girl with dark hair and a dazed expression. She paid little attention to her anxious well-wishers but cradled her arm carefully.

"Coming through," Dean said, pushing through the people. "All right, what happened here?" He directed his question to the girl, but it was a boy in the crowd who answered.

"Bella was almost crushed by this van!" he exclaimed.

"Your name's Bella," Dean asked the girl. She nodded. "Well, Bella, can you tell me what happened here? How did you manage not to get crushed?"

Bella hesitated. "I… got lucky, I guess."

"Got lucky?" Sam cut in doubtfully. "What about that boy who stopped the car? Where did he go?"

"He—" Bella started, then glanced towards the woods before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can tell us," Sam reassured her. "Who was he?"

"What's it to you?" she asked suspiciously.

"We're FBI," Sam said. Bella eyed his flannel shirt doubtfully. "We're off duty right now. We just want to know a bit about this boy."

"I don't think so," Bella told him.

"He ran off into the woods, is that it?" Dean asked. "Come on, Sam, we're wasting time here."

"You should get that arm looked at," Sam told Bella before following Dean into the forest. "What do you think we're dealing with here, Dean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Dean said, pulling aside a branch. "Super speed, super strength, and apparently it protected some teenage girl. And she protects him?"

"It could be the ghost of someone she knows," Sam commented. "But usually ghosts don't affect the real world unless they're vengeful."

"Best we have the Colt out, then, just to be safe," said Dean. "You got it on you?"

"Yeah," said Sam, pulling it out.

"Hang on," Dean said abruptly. They stopped walking and listened. Under the usual sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling, they could hear what sounded like footsteps. Suddenly a twig snapped behind them and they whirled around.

Bella stood before them, still cradling her arm.

"Look, girl, you don't know what this thing can do," Dean said, exasperated. "Just go on back—"

"You can't make me leave him!" Bella said dramatically. "He's not—is that a gun? You can't mean to kill him!" She began tugging on Sam's arm, tears streaking down her face.

"I… No, no, this is just in case…" Sam hedged, trying to pull away.

"Quiet!" Dean hissed. "I see something." He pushed past a few bushes and stepped into a clearing, Sam and Bella following behind him.

A pale figure rose from a crouch. He was young, with dark hair, a brooding expression, and a sickly complexion. On the ground beside him lay a body. Dean had barely registered that it was covered in blood before the standing person spoke hurriedly, saying, "Wait, it's not what you think!"

"You want to tell us what it is, then?" Dean asked, holding up his own gun.

"No, no no no, I won't let you, you can't—" Bella rushed at Dean, who pushed her away from the stranger. His hand struck her wounded arm and she gave a gasp of pain. The stranger's expression suddenly darkened.

"Don't you dare!" he snarled, and leapt at Dean, sending him flying with one powerful backhand. The wind was knocked out of Dean's lungs as he collided with a tree. He heard a sharp crack and felt a sudden burst of pain in his left wrist.

"Are you okay, Bella?" the boy asked, rushing to Bella, but she flinched. Her eyes darted toward the unknown corpse.

"Get away from the girl," Dean growled, struggling to stand. In a flash, the boy was before him again.

"Don't touch Bella," he hissed, and wrapped his hands around Dean's throat in a viselike grip. Dean's hands scrabbled uselessly at his wrists before the sound of a gunshot burst in the clearing, and the boy slumped to the side. Dean looked up and saw Sam standing above him, Colt in hand.

"Edward!" cried Bella, taking an uncertain step towards the dead boy.

"Sorry, kid, but—" began Dean, then cut off. "Did you say—did she say Edward?"

"Edward and Bella?" Sam said, horror dawning across his face.

"No way." Disgust dripped from Dean's words. "No friggin' way! We're in TWILIGHT?!"

 ******Author's Note Part II******

Thanks for reading! If you want to review, I would love to hear your comments. Tell me if you found any grammar mistakes or other problems and I'll be happy to fix them.

On another note, I realized after the first 400 words or so that I was trying to write this like the screenplay of a TV episode, but at that point I had gotten into the flow of the story and I couldn't change it after that. So it's a bit bare of narrative. Whoops.

I'm also very sorry there is no Cas in this story. He's actually my favorite character, but he's kind of difficult for me to write, and I'm also not really sure how to work him in as an actually necessary character for the story I have planned. This alone would be enough to make me not want to start reading, so I hope it doesn't put you off finishing this story.

I plan to regularly update this story, if for no other reason than it keeps me from falling asleep at work. This isn't just a one-time thing! Also my author's notes will not be this long in the future! Um, keep calm and carry on my wayward son?

-LL


	2. Chapter 2

******Author's note******

I've decided that a chapter every Friday night is a good goal for me. Hopefully, I can stick to that. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit slow. I do have a definite plot in mind (not that it's unexpected or anything, this is the Winchesters in Twilight, after all) and this chapter is helping to get there.

I own nothing.

 ******Chapter 2******

"How on earth did we end up in Twilight?" Sam asked in shock.

"Gabriel!" Dean roared at the sky. "Gabriel, you show your face, you little cockroach! I know you're behind this!"

"Dude, Gabriel's dead," Sam said.

"Oh, like that's ever stopped anyone we know," Dean scoffed. "Who else would do something like this?"

"Point taken," Sam conceded.

"Get us out of here, Gabriel, or so help me I will slice your face off with an angel blade!" Dean shouted. Nothing happened.

"Look, Gabriel always has some sort of twisted lesson he wants us to learn, right?" Sam said. "So, what's the lesson here? Play our roles, like that one time with the TV shows?"

"Considering that we just killed off one of the main characters of this series, that's probably not it," Dean said, nudging Edward's body with his shoe. "I gotta say, though, I think we just improved this story dramatically."

Sam contemplated Edward thoughtfully, then glanced over at the unknown corpse. "Hey, did Edward kill off humans in the Twilight story?"

"Sam, the dude's a vampire," Dean said. "Of course he killed people."

"Yeah, but I always got the impression that the Twilight vampires were, I don't know, not actually violent," said Sam. He glanced over at Bella, whose eyes were wide and horrified. She seemed to be in shock. "Don't twelve-year-old girls love this series?"

Dean walked over to examine the body, still holding his injured wrist close to his body. It was a middle-aged man dressed in muted colors, probably a deer hunter. A rifle lay on the ground beside him. Blood drenched the side of his face and ran down his chest, giving the impression that he had been mauled by some sort of animal. Dean turned his head to the side and found a bite mark on his neck.

"Definitely a vampire," he told Sam. "He's been bitten, see? He looks like he's been sucked dry."

"Yeah, but look at his face," said Sam, turning Edward over. "No blood on his face, see? And remember when he first saw us, how he said it wasn't what it looked like?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I would say if someone caught me at a crime scene," Dean said darkly. "And remember, we're talking about vampires that are so disgustingly romantic that they sparkle. Who's to say they don't just magically look perfect all the time?" His mouth twisted before he shuddered and said, "Ugh! What a mushy story. Bella, you really dodged a bullet here."

He clapped her on the back. She looked up at him, eyes still wide. Then suddenly her breathing became shaky and she began to hyperventilate.

"Nice job, Dean," Sam said. "You really know how to comfort the bereaved."

"Shut up, Sam," Dean shot back. He turned back to Bella. "Look, I'm sorry, I…" He patted her gingerly on the arm, but she gasped and clutched her injured arm tighter to her body. "Oh yeah, whoops. Forgot about that. Look, I'm sorry, but your boyfriend here—" he gestured to the body "—was a vampire. We had to kill him. It's our job, we protect people from monsters and…" Bella looked more and more frightened, and he gave up.

"You know what, you two both need a doctor," said Sam. "Let's just go to that hospital I saw earlier."

"Sam, no way. This is a small town, and we look really suspicious," Dean protested. "We go into the forest and come out with a broken wrist and a traumatized seventeen-year-old girl? Yeah, no one's going to question that. And what about Pattinson here?"

"Well," said Sam, brow furrowed as he thought, "We can tell people that we're… park rangers, investigating reports of animal attacks. And you… tripped."

"…Right," Dean said doubtfully. "And Bella…"

"Was in shock, and for some reason wandered near the forest. We offered her a ride."

Dean squinted at Sam.

"Look," Sam said impatiently. "We're stuck in friggin' Twilight. I don't care what the stupid townspeople think of us. I just want to get out. So let's just get you better and then we'll work the rest out. We can come back for the vampire later." He turned to go and Dean followed.

Bella stood in the clearing a moment longer, a look of confusion on her face. Then her expression went oddly blank and she turned and followed the brothers.

"So, you know, this is your chance," Sam commented conversationally, eyes on the road.

Dean looked over at Sam. "What are you talking about?"

"I know how much you hate the Twilight vampires. Haven't you always said you wished you could just wipe them all out?"

"Silver lining, huh?" Dean said, beginning to smile.

"What—what are you talking about?" came a shaky voice from the backseat. "Vampires? I don't…"

"Oh, are you, uh, talking again?" Dean asked, turned to look at Bella. She seemed a little less horrified and was no longer shaking. "All right, don't freak out again. I'm going to tell you some strange stuff, but I promise we won't let you get hurt, okay?"

"Uh huh," said Bella.

"Okay," Dean started, glancing at Sam. "Like I said back in the forest, your pal Edward was actually a vampire. It sounds crazy, I know, but you saw the super speed? And how he threw me against that tree with one arm? Not natural."

Bella was nodding, a trusting expression on her face.

"Whoa wait, you believe me?" Dean asked in surprise. "Just like that? I thought I was going to have to fight you harder on that."

"You saved my life," Bella said, gazing deep into his eyes. "You would never lie to me."

"Uh," Dean chuckled nervously, holding up his hands as if to slow her down. "I mean, you really don't know me well enough to say…"

He turned to Sam, who raised an eyebrow before speaking. "So, Bella, if you trust us that much, you get that we can't exactly tell the anyone what just happened."

A suspicious expression crossed Bella's face once more as she turned to look at the back of Sam's seat. "You want to just cover up the fact that you murdered someone?"

"Not murder," Dean said hastily. "We stopped a vampire. But no one would believe us if we told them he was a vampire, so we can't mention it to anyone."

Bella's look of distrust faded as she turned to Dean. "Oh, okay."

"Okay then." Dean shrugged at Sam. When Sam stared at him in disbelief, he said defensively, "Hey, never look a gift horse in the mouth, right?"

"Um, excuse us, Bella," Sam said, pulling over the car.

"Whoa, what happened to going to the hospital?" Dean asked, holding up his hurt wrist. "Injured person here."

Sam gave him a pointed look, and Dean acquiesced reluctantly. "All right Bella, sit tight. We just need to talk something over." The two got out of the car and walked a few feet away.

"Okay, there's no way you can just accept that," Sam said at once.

"Sure I can," Dean told him. "Yeah, that was a bit weird, but this is Twilight we're talking about. The characters can't help it if they're badly written."

"Maybe, but this is new," Sam argued. "Remember trying to ask her about Edward at first? She was smart enough not to trust strangers back then. And I get the feeling she still doesn't trust me. Something besides poor writing is going on."

"I… Okay, so maybe you're right," Dean said. "Maybe she's lying, or maybe something is getting in her head. What do you want to do about it?"

"I guess there's not much we can do. We feed her some sort of cover story, and either she completely blows our cover as soon as she can, or we have to hope that whatever is messing with her is on our side. Maybe Gabriel's plan involves everything going smoothly for us?"

"That would be a first," said Dean, but he returned to the car and poked his head through the window. "So, Bella, we need to get something straight. When people ask what happened, you can't tell them you were with us in the forest. Tell them you weren't in your right mind and you wandered over to the forest and came out onto the road. We saw you and picked you up. You got that?"

"Yeah, I understand," Bella said.

"There you go, Sammy," said Dean. Sam's worried expression remained, but they climbed into the car again and drove on.

As the hospital came into view, Bella suddenly leaned forward and addressed Dean. "Wait, tell me who you are."

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother, Sam."

"Dean," breathed Bella. She didn't bother to glance at Sam. "And what are you? No ordinary person could fight a vampire like that."

"Well, we are perfectly ordinary," said Dean firmly, ignoring Sam, who was rolling his eyes. "We're humans, and we're hunters. We hunt monsters."

Bella's brow furrowed, her eyes still locked on Dean's. "Wait, there are other—"

"We're here," Sam broke in, turning off the car.

"Time to pay a visit to our friendly neighborhood ER," said Dean, relieved to have an excuse to break off his conversation with Bella. Her constant stares were beginning to make him uncomfortable.

Once in the hospital, they were separated from Bella. Fortunately, everyone seemed to have accepted their flimsy cover story without question. Bella called her father while Sam followed Dean to another room. A nurse directed him to sit on a chair on one side of the room and began asking him questions while Sam filled out paperwork as best he could.

"Hey, do you think our credit cards work inside fictional books?" he asked Dean, frowning at the paper.

Before Dean could answer, a pale, blond doctor walked through the doors, smiling pleasantly. He took a clipboard from the nurse, thanked her, and began reading the information. "So you are Dean Winchester?" he asked, not really waiting for an answer. He began doing some basic tests, shining a light into Dean's eyes as he continued to talk. "I haven't seen you in town before. Visiting?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Follow my finger with your eyes, please. How did you injure your wrist?"

"We're in the US Wildlife Service," Sam said. "We came to look into reports of animal attacks in the forest here, but Dean here tripped over a tree root. He's always injuring himself like that," he added, looking earnestly at the doctor. Then he inhaled sharply, stiffening.

"That's me," said Dean, raising his eyebrows at Sam. The doctor began examining his wrist. "Clumsy as a moose."

"Oh, we all have our days," the doctor commented absently. "Well, I think now we'll do some x-rays. If you'll follow Nurse Allen here, she will help you with that while I see to my other injured patient. I will check on you once you're finished."

Dean and Sam followed the nurse.

"Look, this is pointless," Dean muttered to Sam, glancing surreptitiously at the nurse to be sure she was not listening. "This is just distracting us from getting out of here. Gabriel can fix my wrist just fine once we do what he wants."

"Yeah, only we still don't know what he wants," Sam reminded him. "And I'm starting to wonder if Gabriel really is behind this. Nothing weird is happening except for the fact that we're in a book. This just doesn't feel like his style, you know?"

"Well, then what did this to us?" demanded Dean.

"It's got to be an angel," Sam said. "Nothing else has this kind of juice. Not unless this is all a hallucination."

"I refuse to play mind games with some jerk in a halo!"

"Then I think our only choice is to work the case we found."

"You mean…"

"We have to stop the monster that killed that man, yes. And any others like it."

"Man, what a shame," Dean said, a grin spreading across his face. "It looks like this chick flick might be short a few vampires by the time we're through with it."

"And get this," said Sam quietly. "That blond doctor? Did you see his name tag?"

"No, why?"

"His name is Cullen."

Hehe. I love ending chapters dramatically. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome :).

-LL


	3. Chapter 3

******Author's Note******

So a few people are concerned that I'll throw in a Dean/Bella pairing but don't worry. It is true that she's starting to like Dean, but I didn't throw that in solely for the fun of it. It's actually going to be relevant to the plot. Also, she's not the only Twilight character to act strangely. It's intentional, just trust me.

Minhthu - Of course you can translate this story if you want! Glad you think it's worth it :)

I don't own Supernatural (I wish) or Twilight (thank goodness).

 ******Chapter 3******

"A Cullen?" growled Dean. The nurse looked back at him curiously. He pasted a smile on his face before continuing more quietly, "My doctor is a Cullen? As in, related to the teenage bloodsucker we killed in the forest? And you didn't think to mention it earlier?"

"Well, there's not much I could do about it when he was talking to you," Sam pointed out. "And I don't think he's that interested in killing you. He doesn't know you killed his… son, I guess."

"Oh yeah? Well, I can think of plenty of reasons for a vampire to work as a doctor, and they all involve killing people who had nothing to do with his son," said Dean grimly. The nurse paused to open a door and directed them to a room off the hallway. Inside was an examination table with an x-ray machine positioned above. A man was adjusting something on the machine as they entered.

"I don't think anyone's going to believe you died of a broken wrist," Sam said wryly. "Look, if you're worried, just keep a machete close by. But you can't just go killing doctors in hospitals just because you hate them on principle. This is an opportunity, okay? We know what he is, but he doesn't know anything about us."

"I'm thinking I'll use this 'opportunity' to slice his head off the second he shows up," muttered Dean.

The man finished up with his machine and greeted them. "So we're x-raying that wrist of yours? Sit here, please. If you would remove your jacket and any metal you're wearing, Mr. Winchester, thank you." Dean sat impatiently through the x-ray. When he finished, the nurse returned to escort Dean to a large room with small beds separated by curtains. Bella was on one of these beds, speaking with Dr. Cullen and a mustached man in a policeman's uniform.

"You don't think she's spilling everything to the policeman, do you?" Dean asked Sam.

"Honestly, she's crazy if she doesn't," said Sam. "Make for the doors?" He and Dean began to back away, but before they could take more than a few steps, the doctor turned and saw them. They tensed, hands going towards their guns.

"Ah, there's my other patient!" he called out, smiling. "I hear you picked up the chief's daughter as well. That was good of you." He seemed to be genuinely pleased, and Sam and Dean relaxed somewhat.

"Bella's dad is the chief of police?" Dean said to Sam. "And he didn't do anything about the pedophile boyfriend?" He shook his head in mock disappointment as the doctor approached, taking the x-rays from a nurse.

"Well, this break looks manageable," he told them, examining the x-rays. "It's bad enough that it might swell, though, so we're going to put on a splint for the first few days." He set to work on Dean's wrist. Dean gritted his teeth as he felt the touch of the vampire's hands. His eyes strayed to his bag, where he had stowed his machete.

"So, Dr. Cullen," Sam said, giving Dean a pointed look, "You're a local?"

"Yes, I moved in a few years ago," he replied. "And please, call me Carlisle. It's a small town; I don't stand on formality."

"Right," said Sam. "You have any family, then?"

"Something like," Carlisle said, looking up a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Just small talk," Sam said quickly. "But we do have some questions, as part of the US Wildlife Service. Have you heard of many animal attacks in the forest around town?"

"No, I haven't." Carlisle seemed to be focusing on Dean's wrist.

"You sure?" asked Sam, watching him. "There haven't been any sort of…unusual deaths, either?"

"Yes, I…" Carlisle trailed off, eyes on a point over Sam's shoulder. Sam turned and saw a pale young woman with dark hair in a pixie cut walking towards Carlisle, a troubled expression on her face. Her eyes flickered over Sam and Dean, and Sam saw something like anger flash in their depths.

"What is it, Alice?" asked Carlisle.

She gazed at the brothers a moment longer, then whispered something into Carlisle's ear. His hand suddenly tightened on Dean's wrist. Dean grunted in surprised pain.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking from one pale face to the other.

"I…" Carlisle looked around at the busy room. "Alice was just telling me something about home. But, you know, I think I forgot something. If you two would come with me for a moment?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "Sure…" said Dean hesitantly. Sam grabbed their pack from the floor and they followed the vampire to a door at the other end of the hallway.

Carlisle opened it and they entered. Then he let the door fall closed, saying as he turned, "Now if you would—" But he never finished his sentence.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut off your head right now," Dean said roughly, pinning the man to the wall, machete against his neck.

"Because if you do," Carlisle said slowly, "Alice will kill your friend." Dean looked behind him. Alice had pinned Sam's arms at his side with one arm and was gripping his hair and holding his head at an odd angle with the other.

"Come on, I know his hair is glorious," quipped Dean. "But if you wanted to feel it, all you had to do was ask."

"I thought maybe my vision was wrong," Alice's girlish voice was strangely incongruous with the strength of her arm clamped around Sam's arms. "But it looks like it was probably true."

"Vision?"

"Alice has visions of the future," said Carlisle. "She had one earlier today which disturbed her. She saw you two kill my son, Edward."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," said Dean, comprehension dawning.

"So you've already done it!" Alice said in horror. Her grip around Sam's chest constricted and he groaned.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," Dean said quickly. "It was self-defense, okay? He attacked us."

"Edward?" Carlisle looked disbelieving. "He would never do such a thing unprovoked. We live in peace with humans."

Dean scoffed. "Oh, yeah, sure. Tell that to the man Sparkle Boy killed."

"He what?" Carlisle's expression seemed genuinely shocked now.

"He'd been bitten and had the blood sucked out of him," Sam put in.

"Yeah," said Dean harshly. "By a vampire. Because vampires kill people. Why am I even talking about this? I should just be killing you two now, saving the people in this town."

"No, you don't understand," said Carlisle, frowning. "Edward, all of us—we're vegetarian vampires."

"Vegetarian—" Dean scoffed. "There's no such thing."

"Well, not exactly vegetarian. We only drink animal blood, not human," Carlisle explained.

"Is that a thing?" Dean turned to Sam.

"Twilight world, twilight rules, I guess," Sam said, attempting to shrug. "But then, if none of you vampires would have attacked that man, who did?"

"There must be other vampires in town," said Carlisle. "Most vampires are not like us, and still feed on human blood. We can help you find them. Please, let's just put away our weapons and we can resolve this civilly." When Dean didn't move, he said, "Alice, release him." Alice let go of Sam, and he rolled his neck and shoulders before stepping closer to Dean.

"What do we think?" whispered Sam.

"I don't trust vampires who offer to turn traitor against their own kind," Dean said.

"You trusted Benny."

"Yeah, well, we got to know each other in Purgatory first. And Benny had enough self-respect not to sparkle."

"Well, I think this makes sense with the books," Sam reflected. "All these girls think it's romantic, right? I'm guessing they like the idea of a boy who is dangerous, but not morally ambiguous."

"So what, you think I should just let this guy go?" Dean sounded disbelieving. "He could turn right around and kill us, easy!"

"You know I can still hear you two when you face away from me," Carlisle commented drily. "I promise I won't kill you, but I'm perfectly willing to accept it if you want to keep your weapons out."

"Please let me slice his head off," Dean said.

There was a blur of motion, and he suddenly found himself knocked off his feet. Alice stood over him with the blade. "Don't even think about it," she snarled.

"Whoa, princess," Dean said, holding his hands out placatingly. "Fine, we can talk."

Alice lowered the machete, but did not give it back.

"About these other vampires," Sam began. "Do you know who they are?"

"No," said Carlisle. "I had not heard of any vampires in town till now. They must have recently arrived."

"So this really is the first attack?"

"I believe so."

"Then what was Edward doing with that body?"

"He must have discovered it just before you did," said Alice. "Edward is—was—a good person. He would have been worried that people are getting hurt."

Sam shifted uncomfortably, but Dean didn't seem bothered. "Well, if you guys don't know anything else, I think Sam and I need to go take care of some business, so if you'll just…" He put his hand out for his machete.

"Oh, let me finish your splint first," said Carlisle solicitously. He stepped forward. Dean quickly stepped back.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there. I still don't trust you. You're still vampires."

"Oh, but Carlisle has never hurt a soul!" Alice said. "He's a wonderful doctor, just ask anyone."

"I've never murdered a patient," Carlisle said. "I don't intend to start now."

"Not even your son's murderer?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I can tell you're a good person," Carlisle said agreeably, reaching once more for Dean's wrist.

"Yes, I'm sorry we were rude earlier," said Alice. She handed Dean his blade. "I'm sure Edward would have wanted us to treat you as one of us."

Sam and Dean exchanged baffled looks. Dean took the weapon, clearing his throat. "That's…very kind of you, but, uh, I think I can just handle this myself." He smiled unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyes wide and innocent. "Do you have a place to stay? Because we would love to have you stay with us."

"Yes, please, let us offer you our hospitality," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, not happening," Dean told him. "Come on, Sam."

They left the room, throwing a last suspicious glance at the two vampires.

I didn't get as far with this chapter as I hoped, but I've already started the next one. Hopefully I'll be able to finish laying the groundwork soon and get the story moving. Thank you for reading and giving feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

******Author's note******

Sorry this is late. I was on a date last night and I didn't get around to finishing this. I'm just trying to post this before I have to go to work today, so I haven't revised this yet or anything.

"You find anything out from your research?" Dean asked Sam as he entered the motel room. He set a bag of groceries on the table.

"Not yet," said Sam, looking up from his laptop. "How'd it go with the bodies?"

"Both cremated, no problems. I went and got us some food, too. Did you find anything about vampires at all?"

"All I've found so far is this entry on 'the cold ones', and how they're incredibly fast and strong."

"Which we already knew," said Dean, pulling a pie from the bag. "No weaknesses? Because I know the Colt will kill anything, but that doesn't help much if the vampires have super speed. We got lucky that Edward was distracted."

"Yeah, I know," said Sam. "I've been thinking about it, though. What if they have no weaknesses?"

"Everything has a weakness," Dean said dismissively.

"Yeah, in the real world. But this is the fantasy world of a vampire-lover." Sam looked annoyed. "She doesn't want her vampires to die. Everything I've seen claims that vampires can't be killed by humans at all."

"Ha! We proved that wrong," said Dean, putting a forkful of pie in his mouth. "Little Miss Author didn't plan on us in this story, did she? We'll find a weakness."

"I guess we could always go straight to the source," Sam remarked.

"You mean..."

"We could ask the Cullens about vampire weaknesses. They did say they would help us."

Dean turned in his chair to face Sam, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, they did, right after saying they thought Edward would want them to be nice to his murderers. You seriously think they want to help us?"

Sam expelled a breath. "No. I don't. I don't trust them at all after that whole 'caring' routine. For one thing, it was way too sudden. One second Alice was trying to kill us, the next she was asking us to stay at their house. But what are they up to?"

"I don't know, man," said Dean. "Probably want us to let our guard down so they can stab us in the back." He gazed moodily at his pie. "I should have just killed that Carlisle guy when I had the chance. Next time, Sammy, don't get held hostage by the backup vamp."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to his laptop. "Wait, I think I found something."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"It's a digital copy of some sort of ancient text or something. I think it's some sort of mythology. It goes on about the cold ones again, and then...yes, look, it's describing their enemies."

"And? Does it say how their enemies fought them?"

"I'm not sure…hang on," Sam said, peering closely at the archaic writing in the image. "It says their enemies were wolf-men—"

"Werewolves?"

"Probably. These wolf-men fought the cold ones, and their sharp teeth tore them apart. But the cold ones always returned—"

"Returned?" Dean said sharply. "You mean, they came back together like Leviathan?"

"I guess?" Sam answered helplessly. "The cold ones always returned until the wolf-men discovered their one true enemy, which was…Ah. There we go."

"What is it?"

"Fire," Sam said.

"Fire," Dean repeated, leaning back. "So, our cold friends can't take the heat, huh? Well, this is something I can work with. Looks like we're making bombs, Sammy."

Pale gray light filtered through the grimy motel blinds, casting a predawn light over the sprawled forms of Sam and Dean. A sudden knock on the door disturbed the bleak tranquility.

"You get it," mumbled Dean, face still pressed into a pillow. Sam rubbed his eyes with one hand, then stumbled over to open the door.

"Hello!"

Sam blinked to focus on the girl standing before him. He took in the familiar dark pixie cut before she stuck her head in the doorway to peer past him.

"Dean, there's been another attack," Alice informed him solemnly.

Dean rolled over and squinted at her. "What?"

"The police are investigating it right now. Carlisle thought you might want to know."

"Oh…"

"Okay, bye! Come see us anytime!" Alice flitted away as quickly as she had come.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Sam said, still holding the door.

"Whatever, man," Dean yawned. He swung his legs off his bed. "The real question is, was she telling the truth?" He walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth while Sam pulled up the local news.

"It's true," Sam called over to him. "It says here that some man named Waylon Forge was discovered in his fishing boat last night, apparently mauled by some animal. Police are examining the crime scene right now."

"Okay, then," said Dean. "Time to put on the monkey suits."

They arrived at the dock to find it bustling with police officers. Sam and Dean ducked under the yellow police tape. An officer hurried over. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Agents Schrute and Scott, FBI," Dean told him, holding up a badge.

"I thought we were US Wildlife agents?" Sam muttered.

"Tomato, tomato," Dean told him. He turned back to the officer. "We heard about the animal attacks here in Sporks—"

"Forks," Sam hissed.

"Forks," Dean said smoothly, "and we thought we should investigate."

"Attacks?" said the man. "There's only been the one."

"That's what I meant," said Dean.

"What can you tell us about this one?" asked Sam.

The officer sighed, turning to face the boat. "Waylon Forge, he's one of the old guys who's always been here—he used to dress up as Santa for the kids at Christmas time, you know how it is. Anyway, it looks like he just went to check on his boat last night, but something attacked him. There was blood everywhere. You can go see, there."

Sam and Dean pushed through the other officers to get a look at the boat. A large red stain disfigured the deck, and spatters of blood marked the walls of the cabin. A body bag had been taken to the side. Sam unzipped it to find a bloodied, older man without a shirt. Dean turned his head to expose the bite mark on his neck.

"Definitely a vampire," he muttered to Sam.

"Yeah," said Sam. He tilted his head, considering the body, then addressed a nearby policeman. "Hey, what happened to his shirt?"

The man turned. He had dark hair and a mustache, and his eyes were downcast. "We don't know," he told Sam gruffly. "He was wearing a shirt and a jacket earlier, but they were gone when we found him."

"Hey, you're Bella's dad," Dean said in recognition. "Chief of the police, or something?"

"Yes, I am," said the man. "How do you know Bella?" He eyed Dean suspiciously.

"Oh, we were the ones who drove her to the hospital."

"Huh," the man said slowly. "Which of you is Dean?"

"That's me," said Dean.

"Huh," repeated the man. He looked at the brothers, then shook his head, saying, "Well, I'm Charlie." He shook Dean's hand. "Bella has been telling me about you."

"Really? Like what?" asked Sam.

"Oh, she's been talking about how someone named Dean rescued her from being lost in the woods, you know… Actually, the way she described you, I thought you would be a lot younger."

Dean frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She made it sound like you were, I don't know, seventeen?" Charlie said.

Sam choked. Dean glared at him.

"Yeah, and I also thought there was only one of you," added Charlie, turning to Sam. "She didn't mention you at all. What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sam and Dean." Charlie shook his head, resuming a businesslike demeanor. "Why exactly are you two at this crime scene?"

"We're just investigating this attack," said Dean. "Is this the first one?"

"Yes," said Charlie heavily.

"You're sure?" Sam probed. "Has anyone gone missing recently?"

"Well, Ralph Johnson's wife thinks so," Charlie said. "Ralph still isn't back from hunting in the forest. But we've told her that he probably just decided to stay another night."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances before Dean asked, "And what about visitors in town? Anybody besides us?"

"I couldn't say," said Charlie. "You could ask at the motel. Why? Do you think this wasn't an animal attack?"

"Oh, we just want to cover all our bases," said Sam evasively. "Thanks for the help." He and Dean left Charlie with the body and walked back towards their car.

"So we have two vics now," began Dean, ducking under the police tape. "Ralph Johnson, ex-deer hunter, and this guy with the boat. You sure these Cullens aren't just playing us? We could go set their house on fire right now." He looked hopeful.

"But why would Alice have told us about this guy if they killed him?" Sam asked.

"To throw us off," said Dean.

"I don't know, I think we should still find out everything we can from the Cullens first," Sam said. Then he snickered. "But what was that about, what Bella told Charlie? She told him you were seventeen!"

"Hey, she's obviously not right in the head," Dean protested. "At least she remembered I existed, which is more than you can say."

"Oh, yeah, no I'm really jealous right now," Sam said. "I mean, what grown man wouldn't want Bella from Twilight telling her dad that he's a teenager?"

"Shut up," Dean told him. "Look, let's stop by the motel, ask who's checked in recently."

"All right," Sam agreed.

"I really don't think she's a vampire," Sam whispered to Dean.

They sat on a dumpy couch in a motel room which looked like a quilting store had thrown up on it. The plump, elderly woman sitting across from them tossed a spool of thread, some needles, and twenty fabric swatches on the ground as she rooted through her embroidered bag, not pausing for a minute in her friendly wave of speech. "—and I told Helen, I said, 'We can't have our annual convention in Whatchamacallit, Washington! They don't even have a fabrics store!' But did she listen? Of course not. So I had to bring it all with me. But I'm so glad you two stopped by! I do love having visitors. Do you know, young man, you look something like my son, Harry. A lovely boy. Although he did marry that Susie—Oh are you leaving already? I just found the cookies!"

Sam and Dean hesitated, looking at the box of cookies was holding up triumphantly. "We're very sorry, ma'am, but we need to go now," Sam told her gently. "Thank you for letting us visit. We'll let ourselves out."

"That was the last one," Dean said, frustrated, closing the door behind them.

"Did you really think we'd find vampires just rooming in a motel?" Sam asked him. "I think it's time we go talk to the Cullens."

"We don't need their help," Dean said stubbornly. "They're probably the ones who killed these guys anyway."

"Then I guess we better go there to investigate."

"All right, but I'm bringing a blowtorch."

They pulled up at an elegant, secluded house. Wood accents softened the stark lines of metal and glass throughout the structure. Dean looked up at it in awe. "Dude, I don't know if I could burn this place down."

"Well, the idea is that you won't need to," Sam said. "Come on, let's go inside." He walked up the steps and knocked once.

A red-haired woman opened the door warily. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, ma'am, is this the Cullen residence?"

"It is," she said. "Who are you?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester," said Sam. "Is Dr. Cullen here?"

"One moment," said the woman, and left the door for a minute. When she returned, Carlisle was with her.

"Dean!" exclaimed Carlisle warmly. "Have you reconsidered our offer to stay with us?"

"No," Dean said shortly.

"We're here to ask what you've learned about other vampires in the area," Sam said.

Carlisle's smile faltered a bit as he looked at Sam, then returned as he said, "Of course, of course. Come in!" He led the way to a sitting room. "Have a seat. Esme, would you prepare some human food for our guests here?"

Dean sat and addressed Carlisle. "So? You find out anything?"

"Did you learn anything about the man they found this morning?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, some guy killed by a vampire on a boat. Vamp stole his shirt and jacket for some reason."

"So it really was them," Carlisle said to himself.

"Excuse me?" Dean demanded. "It was who?"

"I heard that another group of vampires had arrived in town," explained Carlisle. "James and his coven. They're rather nomadic, less careful about humans than most vampires."

"Okay, so where are they now?"

"I have no idea," said Carlisle.

"Look, pal—"

"They're very skilled at avoiding detection," Carlisle said. "Our only chance is to lure them out, which is something we still aren't sure how to do. But—"

Before he could finish, a noise came from behind Dean. They turned to see Alice restraining a blond boy. "Jasper, no!" she told him. "We're helping them."

"He—needs to be—a vampire," grunted Jasper, eyes fixed on Dean.

"I don't think so," growled Dean, rising. Suddenly he found Carlisle's arm wrapped tightly around him, preventing him from moving.

"Nobody is hurting anybody in this house," Carlisle said calmly. "Jasper, control yourself."

Jasper slowly stopped struggling, but his eyes remained on Dean, even as Alice led him away.

"I don't think we'll be staying in this house much longer," Sam told Carlisle. He pulled a business card out of his jacket and tossed it on the coffee table. "You can call us when you have anything else to say. Come on Dean."

They left.

Thanks for reading! Tell me if there's anything I need to fix! We're almost to the action part.

Also, now that school is starting, I think I'm going to start posting new chapters on Sunday nights instead of Fridays. Just a heads up.

-LL


End file.
